


Dreaming Easy

by Minja_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cliche, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja_Writes/pseuds/Minja_Writes
Summary: Alexander started sending good morning messages on the fourth day of having John's number.John started drawing Alexander on the seventh day of knowing him.---It only goes on from there, right?aka, cliche and adorable fluff fest.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Dreaming Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this will one day be completed i swear.

It starts with heartbeats quickening.

☆☆☆

Alexander saw John from across the room and his eyes widened.

John's heart flipped.

"Oh my god."

☆☆☆

They laugh, so much. Alexander looked into Johns eyes and hugged him.

"I'm so happy we met tonight."

"Me too, Alex."

They exchanged numbers.

☆☆☆

Alexander started sending good morning messages on the fourth day of having John's number.

John started drawing Alexander on the seventh day of knowing him.

☆☆☆

Eventually they started hanging out, usually working in comfortable silence, but they had a partner to work with, so they weren't alone.

☆☆☆

John made a drawn moodboard for Alex and he changed it to his lockscreen.

☆☆☆

Three months later, time stopped on new years eve. It's 11:58 and everyone was standing next to their significant other.

John and Alex were standing in the corner, looking at each other then looking away. John's stomach was so twisted he couldn't even sip the champagne that was thrust into his hand by Herc.

"Cmon, this could be the night." He had said.

He sighed and looked over to Alexander.

"I wanted to say... I'm so happy you came tonight."

Alexander looked surprised and actually blushed.

"Why?"

"Because...."

The clock struck midnight, everyone cheered.

John leaned in, shaking so much he wasn't still, and said, "this."

He kissed Alexander with everything he had, and then he pulled away, embarrassed. Alexander immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him so passionately that he dropped his drink getting caught up in the moment. They stood there for a full minute, kissing with such vigor that the whole room had stopped to look.

When they separated, everyone started clapping. Eliza and Peggy cheered and jumped. Even Burr gave them an approving nod.

They smiled so wide their faces hurt, and John took Alexander home with him for a night of cuddling and movies.

☆☆☆

The next morning, Alexander called out of work and they held each other all day. Alexander cooked for John for the first time and couldn't bear to imagine leaving that night, but he had to go for something he promised to go to.

John ended up going with him and meeting all of Alexander's friends. They held hands the whole time.

☆☆☆

Days after, rumors started that they were caught making out quite passionately at the park.

Lafayette and Herc laughed so hard that they cried while people theorized.

☆☆☆

Weeks after that they were officially together, they were disgustingly perfect for each oher, and everyone couldn't help but be gut-turningly happy for the boys.

Both of them shone so bright together. They really were happy.

☆☆☆

Lunch dates were the norm. They challenged themselves to finding a new place each time they went. They did all of the dates they could imagine.

They did the penny flip date, they went to the zoo, they even took a day trip to the mountains.

Alexander even made a date where he made a written time capsule for them and they buried it together, laughing and kissing in the mess they had made of the dirt.

☆☆☆

Alexander says "I love you" first.

He says it in a long letter, left on John's kitchen counter one morning.

John smiles and texts him.

"I love you too."

☆☆☆

One year after that, they were living together. Alexander woke up and made breakfast every morning and bring it into the bedroom for his boyfriend.

They talked and laughed to pass the time in the mornings, Alexander usually tapping away at his laptop in the bed. They kissed and cuddled and John would always say "I love you more" times than he could count before going to work.

☆☆☆

John spent his days drawing, sweeping sketches across huge pieces of paper, controlled strokes in his sketchbook, and colorful sketches in erasable colored lead.

Alexander would usually come home to him asleep on one of his books, taking a much needed nap. Alexander always put blankets on him and watched a show in their room, waiting for him to wake up.

There was peace, and love, and everything pure and perfect.

☆☆☆

Some nights they were fiery though. Their hands found places they never spoke of otherwise and they battled with love. They found each other anew every time.

It was never just sex to them. It was the physical way of love. Alexander knew just what to do to make John become a mess on the mattress, whining and begging for anything he could imagine. And he always got it in the end.

Their hearts tied together those nights and never came undone. Not once, for the rest of eternity.

☆☆☆


End file.
